Harper Feathers
Harper Feathers is a 2018-introduced '''and all around character at Monster High. She is gifted with the powers of magic, like her mother, Celaeno and unlike her fellow harpies, which is simply weird because harpies don't ever have magic. Character '''Personality Contrary to the belief that all harpies are vicious and violent torturers and could never be trusted whenever they offer you food, Harper is not cruel or even so much as mean. Whenever she offers food, it is a way of her not being self-absorbed and only thinking about herself, it's just a small act of kindness. She's not going to sweep you away to Tartarus and torture you. That's just plain stupid, in her opinion. Although, those inherited violent traits of her shows up when she gets angry or infuriated, and hence her magic would literally 'blow up'. She does have victims though, but the fraction of that out of a whole population of monsters is like 1 out of 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 people. The only ghoul she ever remembered torturing was...never mind. She is frequently annoyed by her pet peeve, as sometimes she would accidentally murder the new friends she makes. She tries to control it by doing something very minute such as stealing an object instead. It's only after her 'trance' that she returns back the item and apologises to the person and explain about her pet peeve. This totally happened with Madi, her current BFF, by stealing the precious hat her dear darling papa gave her. It's surprising they ended up becoming beast friends. This has made her sometimes insecure about making new friends. Harper is a born leader, as she knows how to take charge when everyone is panicking. She even once ran for Student Disembodied Council but lost by 1 vote to Nightalie Dreams. She does, however, lead a group of rebellious ghouls called the 'Rebels', as deemed by the mean Violet Mary (who happens to be the one person that Harper happily tortured and got sent to Mr D.'s office) because Harper wanted to stand up for the lives of other monsters, who are constantly being hunted and want to bring peace and go against the monster way of normies and monsters mingling together. She can be nice and sweet to you, if you know her and are her friend. However, not all are perfect. She's had a dark past, and visions of a life that constantly overwhelm her once a day daily. So does her mother, but more of her mother's information will be discussed later in the 'family' part. Appearance TBC art will be uploaded soon. just working out the colours. Interests and hobbies Harper likes working her magic to create foods. Other monsters say her 'cooking' is fabulous. Technically, it is cooking. Cooking together a concoction or potion or spells is cooking. It may come as a surprise, but Harper doesn't exactly like Home-Ick. She still prefers Dragonology. Speaking of which, she likes riding on her dragon. She also likes dragon-grooming, which is why she's also good friends with Dragonia Ashes, who helps with grooming her dragon. Powers and abilities * Flying: Like every harpy, she has a pair of feathered wings that allow her to fly * Murdering: When Harper kills, it's brutal. She has a specific way of carrying out killing and unfortunately, she doesn't have a way to control it. It's pure torture, and apparently a form of torture that is likened to her mother's. First, it's gouging your eyes out, then it's putting the victim to a magically conjured life support machine and several spikes are stabbed into several parts of major organs (if said person has any organs), followed by cutting the head into thirteen pieces while using electricity to hold it together and finally the body is transported to high heights and dropped, where the final death would happen. This process takes 10 minutes, and if the monster is still alive after that period of time, Harper will stop and come out of her trance. The only monster who have survived this is Melisiren Doom. * Thievery: She is skilled at stealing things, sometimes subconsciously and sometimes in full control of her body. * Magic: Mysteriously inherited from her mother, Harper enjoys relishing in its feel. She uses it for all sorts of simple things. Relationships Family Celaeno 'Celeste' Feathers Celeste, Harper's mother, like Harper, has had a dark past. '''According '''to her, she was once a normie but due to a tragedy that Celeste never told Harper about, she committed suicide as she was heartbroken and was chosen to become one of Electra's daughters. However, Celeste is very mysterious as she hides a lot of things from her daughter, including the reason why they were the only harpies that were alive in existence to have magic powers. She is very proficient in her magic, although as a harpy, she outshines even Cassandra, the daughter of Hecate in magic proficiency. Celeste though, is deemed as suspicious by Harper, as when Harper asked her about her previous life, she starts getting nervous before she calms down and answers Harper's questions (which she asks every once in a while). Her answers are also very suspicious as for example, one time she would say, "I was a powerful business tycoon, with a good business empire.", or "I was one of the first female conquerors in the Ancient world! I conquered many places, and life was good." Her relationship with Harper could be said as strained. Somehow, Harper knows that her mother has a connection with the dreams that she has been having for a while. At the same time, Celeste was a member of ASOME, hell-bent on taking over the world. She is currently being incarcerated. Aeneas 'Neas' Venus (possible father) Little is known about him. Harper thinks he could be her father, a demigod so the thought of having Venus's blood excites her (but she herself also has Titan blood so eh). How does she know he is her father? Harper has secretly read some of her mother's diaries (those that weren't protected fully by Celeste's magic but cracking open one of the locks can take hours) in which Celeste writes loads about Aeneas. In her diaries, she described him with flirtatious words, such as 'handsome', 'darling' etc. etc. that makes Harper want to retch, which leads Harper to wonder, why did her mother call him a weak mortal who would betray anyone when she praised him with a lot of praise. Celeste does have some pictures of Aeneas and when Harper puts his photographs near the mirror and looks at her reflection, she can see some family resemblance. More proof is shown when her mother sometimes claims that "You're as cocky as your father!" As Harper has never met Aeneas before, they can't really be called father-daughter anymore but that doesn't stop Harper from calling him her father as that is what loyal daughters call their estranged fathers, no matter how much their mothers speak bad about him. His tales are pretty exciting and interesting too. Avilia Feathers Avilia and Harper have been BFFs forever since day one when they were born. Naturally, Harper was born first and Avilia was the second child. However, she did not receive the gift of magic from her mother unlike Harper, which made their mother even more suspicious and are both eager to find out more. Avilia frequently helps Harper whenever their mother goes on one of her rare trips out to shop to help crack open the diaries of their mother. Iris Rainbow Her aunt, whom she sees monthly. Iris is the Greek goddess of rainbows, and for some reason loves to check up on Harper. They communicate to each other through rainbows (if Iris happens to detect a rainbow near Harper, which is like 100% of the time.) Iris calls Harper her favourite niece, although Harper doesn't exactly return the mutual feeling. Neither does Celeste, who is not on very good terms with Iris. Friends Madison Clown has always been there for her through thick and thin, although Harper did steal her dear hat. wipCategory:Greek Mythology Category:Harpies